


Done it all before (still looking for freedom)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cor Leonis POV, Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Cor finds Nyx in the Kingsglaive barracks.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Done it all before (still looking for freedom)

**Done it all before (still looking for freedom)**

* * *

Cor finds Nyx in the Kingsglaive barracks.

He's vaguely surprised by it, partially because Ulric's personnel record indicates that the Galahdian has his own residence in the city and partially because Cor hadn't expected the Glaive to come anywhere near the Citadel anytime soon after his hasty departure just an hour previously, and the Kingsglaive headquarters is barely a stone's throw away.

And yet that's where Cor finds him, after spending the better part of that hour flitting through the city trying to track him down.

(He'd gone to the hospital first only to discover that not only had Nyx _not_ returned to his room but had in fact remotely checked out via a hastily faxed-in AMA discharge form, and the various other places he'd checked had likewise been dead ends up until a call to the Kingsglaive mage known as Crowe Altius -who Cor had remembered as one of the Glaives who'd accompanied Nyx on that first trip to Cor's office- had brought with it the discovery that Nyx had gone to the barracks.

Why, Cor doesn't know. He intends to find out, though.)

When Cor walks into the room, Nyx is in the middle of a conversation with a trio of younger Glaive recruits, his expression intense but not foreboding. As Cor watches, Nyx seems to ask the three warriors some questions, listening to their answers patiently before offering his own input. He stays there for a few more minutes, talking with them, and Cor can't quite hear the words they're exchanging but he notices the way the younger Glaives seem to relax by degrees the more Nyx talks to them.

Then Nyx excuses himself from the group and moves on to another cluster of Glaives, repeating the process. And then again. And then again.

Cor watches as Nyx goes out of his way to speak to as many of the Glaives as possible, only stopping when he catches sight of Cor lurking in the entryway.

"Ulric," Cor says in greeting as he heads over, idly taking note as the other Glaives in the room scurry away with wide eyes; his reputation at work, he supposes, and tries not to let it bother him too much.

"Marshal," Nyx says, tugging absently at the hem of his uniform as he straightens up from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "What brings you here?"

"You," Cor replies frankly and is vaguely amused when his forthright answer triggers a spate of hissing whispers from the few Glaives who are not-so-subtly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Nyx, meanwhile, gives a low snort of amusement and seems to be valiantly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Did the King send you to fetch me back?" he asks, tone dry but with an undercurrent of worry that's hard to ignore.

Cor shakes his head, and aims for a reassuring tone even though he's well aware that being comforting is not one of his strengths. "No. And he's not upset that you left the meeting early, if that's something you were concerned about."

A flicker of surprise crosses Nyx's face before it's buried once more beneath wry amusement. "'Left the meeting early', huh? That's an awfully diplomatic way of phrasing it, Marshal."

Cor tips one shoulder in a partial shrug. "I can be diplomatic when I try," he says, and it's only mostly a lie. "Have you eaten yet today?" he asks now, partially because Regis had semi-tasked him with keeping an eye on Nyx ('look after him for a bit' Regis had said, as if Ulric was a pet cat, and Cor would have punched his King in the face if he didn't love him so much because Cor is not the right choice when it comes to looking after people and Regis of all fucking people should know that) and partially because he hasn't eaten anything since the granola he had for breakfast and maybe he can kill two birds with one stone if he plays his cards right.

A more pronounced look of surprise graces Nyx's features and lingers. "Does the hospital food I had for breakfast count?"

Cor wrinkles his nose. "No," he says flatly.

Nyx gives a crooked grin, tired but warm. "Then, no, I haven't."

Cor gives an exasperated huff and gestures for Nyx to follow after him. "Come on," he says. "Let's grab lunch."

Nyx arches an eyebrow in a vaguely perplexed expression but trails after him regardless, both of them studiously ignoring the speculative whispers of the other Glaives as they leave the building.


End file.
